In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,064 assigned to the assignee of the present invention there is disclosed a tillage implement in which the obliquely angled disc gangs can be both depth adjusted relative to the main horizontal frame of the machine and angle adjusted in a fore-and-aft sense to change the angle of attack of the discs as they engage the soil, cutting up residue and turning under the materials to the extent desired. However, both the depth and angle adjustments must be carried out manually when the machine is stopped, which adds a degree of inconvenience for the operator.